1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to a novel beta-D-glucan, and its production and uses, for example, in chemicals, foods and pharmaceuticals.
2. Definitions
In the specification, parts and percentages will be expressed by weight based on the dry solid, unless specified otherwise, and Glc will mean beta-linked D-glucopyranose residue.
3. Description of the prior art
Certain beta-D-glucans have drawn attention as pharmaceuticals or ingredients thereof because the glucans show physiological activities such as blood-sugar lowering- and anti-cholesteremic-activities, and an antioncotic-activity via the cellular immune system.
Particularly, those beta-D-glucans that exhibit an antioncotic-activity to malignant tumors have drawn attention as antionotic agents: for example, pachyman reported by H. Saito et al., Agricultural Biological Chemistry, Vol.32, pp.1261-1269 (1968); lentinan reported by T. Sasaki and N. Takasuka, Carbohydrate Research, Vol.47, pp.99-104 (1976); schizophyllan reported by K. Tabata et al., Carbohydrate Research, Vol 89, pp.121-135 (1981); and the beta-D-glucan reported by A. Misaki et al., Carbohydrate Research, Vol.92, pp.115-129 (1981).
Since these beta-D-glucans are prepared from the fruit body of a microorganism of the class Basidiomycetes, these beta-D-glucans require a long preparation time and result in an insufficient yield.